Nothing Like a Warm Diaper
by Haley'sCircus
Summary: A oneshot about Kurt's experience wearing and using a diaper. Warnings: Use of a diaper, wetting, messing Please Review!


Kurt was home alone. Burt was at the garage, Finn had football, and Carole was working. This is how he liked it. Just him alone.

Locking the doors, Kurt scurried up the stairs to his bedroom, adrenaline and anxiety pumping through him. He knelt down in front of his closet and shoved a few boxes aside before pulling out a pack of diapers. They were nothing special, just the generic drugstore brand, but even as he pulled one out of it's plastic packaging, his excitement grew. He turned it over in his hands, squeezing the padding between his thumb and his fingers. Holding his breath, he slowly unfolded it, feeling the softness of it.

He got up and tossed the diaper onto the bed before shutting his curtains. Then, listening for anyone coming home, he tugged his jeans off, and stepped out of his boxers. Next, he opened his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of talcum powder, screwing the cap open.

Kurt loved the feeling of talcum powder, how it was soft and freshening and how it made everything smell nice. He applied a generous amount to the open diaper, then lied down on his bed and shook some onto himself as well.

Then came the best part. Kurt crawled over to the diaper and straddled it, slowly sitting down. He pulled the front and back up before pulling the three tapes on one side to the front of the diaper. Then, positioning his penis, he repeated it with other side. Then he tucked his fingers in the leg holes and ran them all around to make sure they were straight.

Smiling, Kurt lied back against his pillows and spread his legs, bending his knees. Almost tentatively, he placed his hand on the crotch of his diaper, feeling the material that was pressing his penis to his stomach and confining his balls in fluffy softness. He smiled to himself, wondering what his friends in glee would think if they knew he was doing this.

Adjusting the waistline a little, Kurt stood up and scurried downstairs to the kitchen. It was a bit of a thrill. Any second, someone could walk in through the kitchen door and see him standing there in just a t-shirt and a diaper.

He opened the fridge and pulled out two water bottles, then to the microwave to take out a bowl of ramen, carrying them upstairs to his room. Turning the TV on, he sat on his bed and unscrewed the first water bottle, drinking it whole before eating the noodles, careful not to spill on his comforter. Once he had finished, he drank the second bottle. Then, he sat back and waited.

It didn't take long for the water to reach his bladder. Kurt smiled, holding it for as long as he could. He would tease himself, pressing down on his bladder and spreading his legs far apart. He rubbed the crotch of the diaper again, loving the soft firmness of it. He waited it out, holding his urine in until he was bouncing in desperation.

He moved his pillows out of the way and scooted back to the headboard. Then he carefully sat up and pushed his shirt up to get a full view of the diaper. Sitting up as straight as he could, he bent his knees, spreading them apart as far as they would go.

Kurt took a deep breath, staring at the crotch of his diaper and released his bladder. He watched as a pale yellow stain formed at the bottom of the crotch and spread up. He could here the hissing of pee hitting the diaper and he sighed, resting his head back against the wall with relief. He was rather surprised when it didn't stop after a bit and just kept going.

Kurt grinned. He was flooding his diaper. He closed his eyes in bliss as urine floated around his balls, the soaked, newly warm diaper cradling them. He brought his hand forward again and squeezed the crotch, smiling at how wet it was.

Then, he felt the first cramp roll through his abdomen and felt the pressure in his bottom. Kurt quickly got on his knees and turned around, bracing himself on the headboard. He felt the pressure increase and knew it wouldn't be long.

After a few minutes of waiting, the first piece of poop slid out of him and into the diaper, followed by many more. Kurt pushed, emptying his bowels with a sigh before his bladder released again, flooding the diaper all over again.

Kurt carefully brought his hand to the back of his diaper and felt how full it was. He brought both hands back and lifted the diaper up before letting go of it again, feeling it sag, heavy with piss and poop. He gently rubbed the back of his diaper with one hand, squeezing the crotch to feel the wetness on his hand.

Kurt closed his eyes happily. He loved the warm feeling of a full diaper. To him, there was nothing more satisfying. He carefully got up and waddled to the bathroom, standing in front of the full length mirror. The front of his diaper was completely yellow with pee, making him wonder what his backside looked like.

Turning around, he bent over and looked at the mirror through his spread legs. It was yellow, just like the front, only there was a large brown stain in the middle of it. Smiling, Kurt stood up and tugged the heavy, sagging diaper up.

Looking at the clock, Kurt sighed. Carole would be home soon. He waddled back to his bedroom and pulled out a waterproof changing mat from his closet, spreading it out on his bed. He clambered onto the bed and held himself up over the changing mat before carefully setting himself down on it.

Poop squished against his bottom, going into his crack and up around his balls. He delicately untaped the diaper and reached over to his bedside table, pulling a package of baby wipes out and setting it on the bed. He got to work, wiping the poop off of his bottom and groin before cleaning himself up.

Hearing the garage door go up, he quickened his actions, dropping his messy diaper into the trashcan that he kept under his bed. Then he got up and scurried over to his dresser for a pair of boxers. The pack of diapers caught his eye, and he looked at it, then his boxers, biting his lip. Quickly, he grabbed another clean diaper and repeated the process of powdering himself and taping himself up in a new, soft diaper. Then he stashed the changing supplies back in his bedside table, his diapers in the closet, and tugged on some loose sweatpants, tying them tight. Adrenaline and thrill pumping through his veins with a new kind of excitement, he opened his door and went downstairs to greet Carole.


End file.
